Trust
by Young Lady Ashelia
Summary: Ouat Peter pan x reader. A small one-shot of a girl who wanted to go to Neverland, she got her wish but will Pan let her stay? Takes place before #SaveHenry mission.


AN: I had to write this. The fangirl inside of me couldn't contain it. If this goes over well, and people like it. I will be continuing this. Make it into a wonderful little love story. Would you like that? It is a bit rushed and there are mistakes. Hope you enjoy anyways~

My face laid against the cold dirt, my hair matted from laying on it. I went to move my arm though it resisted. My eyes struggling to see anything in the dark. A figure moved behind me, my body tensed as I felt a hand on my arm.  
"Pick her up." A deep voice demanded. The figure yanked on my arm, pulling me to my feet. Fire hung from lanterns around the trees. My eyes adjusted to the settle light, and I could see I was surrounded. Both my wrist were bonded tight with twine, Eyes widen with fear. Where was I? I panicked. The figures wore hoods, only the bottom half of their faces showed. Another swift pull on my arm, urged me to step forward. I stumbled trying to gain my balance, the figure was unforgiving and squeezed harder. My arm bruised almost instantly, and I winced in pain. I saw my stripped bag laying on the forest floor. Shamefully I tried to kick it towards me, though I ended up regretting the movement. My captor gave another painful grip, my legs struggling to hold my weight.

"It'll be wise for you stay still." A harsh whisper came from the bruiser. The deep baritone to the voice, made me assume he was male. He was definitely taller than me, and from his grip alone, he was stronger. My pulsed rise in anticipation. What were the hooded figures waiting for?

"Who is our guest Felix?" Came a softer voice. I looked in front of me, the figures let a boy walk past them. He approached me, carrying himself in an arrogant manner. A subtle smirk arise on his porcelain face. A gleam rose in my eyes, I knew who he was.

"Y-you're him!" My voice wavering from nerves. The beat of my heart overpowering any thoughts. The boy smirk grew into a smile.

"Peter." I muttered in awe. I did it, I'm here in Neverland. As Peter stood before me, his was definitely taller than I thought he be. Crossing his arms, he sized me up. His eyebrow raising trying to figure out where I was from.

"That's right, now what's your business in Neverland?" His voice stern and his light eyes burned into me. I was silent, losing my voice and my nerve as well. I gulped loudly, my eyes not leaving his. I didn't expect the bean to work. Nor did I expect Neverland to be like this. I could see the hooded figures clearer, all boys. The boy who held me, his name must be Felix. I don't recall the Lost Boy's being so freightening. A chill ran through my body. Pan licked his lips, getting ready to speak again.

"How did you get here?" His voice rigid, obviously not liking to be ignored. Felix tugged on my arm, shaking me back and forth. I cleared my throat. "Magic bean." I gasped, my head spinning from the sudden yank. Peter eyed my bag on the ground, he pent down at my knees. Picking up the bag he tossed it carefully over his shoulder. Standing he took a final look at me, his hand coming to my face. His finger smooth a hair from my temple to behind my ear.

"Felix, have the shadow bring her home." He demanded, his eyes moving from Felix to the ground.

"C'mon boys." Peter called, as he turned to walk away. "No!" I shouted. I lurched forward towards Pan. Felix's fast reflex held me in place. Pan stopped a few steps in. Looking over his shoulder, a sneer captured his lips.

"Very well then, take her to the cage." He called, continuing with his stride. I blinked at him as he disappeared into the pleathroa of trees. Did pan just say I could stay? Cage? I thought.

"Move." Felix's grim tone boomed in my ear. I lead the way to the a secluded place. Logs and planks of wood were put together to make the cage. It was tied with heavy duty rope and bonds of leather. Felix grabbed a hold of my hair, my head compelled up. The cool feel of metal between my wrist as Felix cut the rope with his free hand. My hand fell loosely to my sides, but before I could move he shoved me into the cage. I fell to the ground, feeling my skin of my palms being sliced over small rocks. The cage locked behind me, and I was alone.

"Sleep tight." Felix laughed before exiting through the trees. Sitting in least rock filled spot on the ground. I stared at my palms. Small drops of blood pooled slowly running to my wrist. I wiped my wounds on my pants, trying to soothe the pain with the cool material. I sighed, this wasn't what I had in mind. Should I have just gone home with the shadow.

I don't know how long it has been. It was still dark, and I refused to fall asleep. I shivered again, the cold night air filled my lungs as I inhaled.  
"Not sleeping?" Pan's voice echoed through the leaves. My eyes darted to the moving branch, he emerged. I look to his hand, a folded clothe in his hand. I sat up shocked he wwas still up. He was standing by the cage, I stood to meet his face. The was luckily taller than him, I could fit four of me easily in here.

"Here." He said shoving the blanket through between the logs.

"Thank you." I muttered, unsure why he was doing this. Maybe it was for the fact I was behind bars, but I felt brave and asked, "Why aren't you sleeping?" I was surprised how strong I sounded, and mentally patted myself on the back.

"Felt like going for a walk. Would you care to join me?" He asked not bothing to look at me, but rather the small path from the cage. "Yes." I breathed. He dugged a key from his pocket, unlocking the lock. He opened the door letting me walk out.

"I trust you won't run. Though it would be pointless if you did." Pan explained. I nodded my compliance. He started down the path he glanced at earlier. I skipped to keep up with him.  
We started to walk by the water, he was silent. My mind burning with questions but I decided to keep quiet. Let him do the talking, I thought. I kept stealing glances at him, thinking I was being so sly. He looked so calm, unlike before. Light brown strands laid unruly on his forehead, I was so tempted to touch the soft strands of hair. But thought better of it. He's keeping me in a cage! Why am I thinking of touching this boy?! My thoughts lost as he spoke suddenly.

"Yes?" He questioned turning to me. My eyes widen, my stomach tightened.

"You keep looking at me. Was there something you wanted to say?" For a second there I thought he smirked, but it disappeared before I could be sure. I shifted nervously, twisting a chunk of my hair around my first two fingers. It was a nervous habit of mine. Pan reached up grabbing my wrist of the hand that had my hair. I let go of hair as he pulled my hand towards him. He noticed the dried blood that caked on the inside of my hand. His face looked dissatistifed, his tsk in tongue against the roof of his mouth. With his free hand he grabbed a small flask, using his thumb he flip the top off.

"It may sting a bit." He muttered, I tensed, bracing myself. He poured water unto the wound. I winced, it stinging more than I intended.

"The other hand." He demanded, his voice even showing no emotion. I placed my other hand next to the one he was holding. He poured water onto the other hand. It less painful than the first one. Pan let go of my hand and I let them drop to my sides drying them on my already stained pants. Peter drew a knife out of his pocket, after placing the flask in the g the bottom hem of his emerald tunic he cut off two strips.

"Felix isn't very gentle to say the least." Pan smiled grabbing one hand at a time. Laying the strip of fabric across the cuts, he wrapped them twice around before knotting the two ends. He went to the second hand mimicking the same. I stopped breathing, only to start without warning. A sharp intake of breath and he was finished. He smiled, dropping my hands.

"They should heal in a few days or so." He stated and started with his pace again. I was dumbfounded, this wasn't the same boy who demanded I be sent home. Had he change his mind? I hoped.

"Thank you, again. Why are you being so nice?" I had to ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. He didn't bother to wait for me as he was already a foot away from me. I found my footing and continued to walk.

"I might not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I can be when it counts." The corner of his lips tugging into a smirk.

"Are you going to let me stay?" I asked, my eyes looking to my shoes. He pondered the question and with what seemed like an eternity he breathed,

"Afraid not. We're the Lost Boys, and I don't have a need for a girl on the island." MY heart sank and I felt smaller than ever.

"Tell me, why did you want to come to Neverland?" He asked looking down at me. We had walked into a circle and I could see my cage in the distance.

"Because I didn't belong in my world." I sighed, feeling utterly pathetic. I felt alone, even though I clearly wasn't. Peter nodded, I wasn't sure what he was thinking. He opened the cage door for me. I walked in with out any complaints, I was easily defeated.

"You should get some rest." Pan muttered, he locked the cage. The key slipping into his pocket. Disappearing into the trees moments later. My eyes felt heavy with tiredness, or was it sadness. I decided to go with the first one, trying to keep myself hopeful. I curled into a small ball in the dirt, laying the blanket Pan brought me over me. It was itchy but at least it kept me warm.

I awoke the same as I did before, on the ground with dirt in my hair. I rubbed my eyes, I could feel Pan's scraps of tunic against my cheeks. As my eyes adjusted to the daylight, I made out a form in front of the cage. I jumped, taken back by the surprise. Peter was sitting cross legged with my bag in his lap. I flushed as he rifled through the items.

"You have very peculiar items in here." He muttered holding up my perfume. He unscrewed the cap, holding the sprayer to his nose. Inhaling he jerked it away. He made an odd face before capping the item. His hands dug deeper into the bag, pulling out a foiled wrapped candy. He eyed it with interest. His fingers turning the item.

"What's this?" He held the candy up for me to see. I smiled, holding back a giggle.

"It's candy." I giggled at his perplexed face. His lips formed into a pout, eyes looking wild at the package.

"You open it and eat it." I stated, amused with his demeanor. Twisting the sides of the foil he revealed the oval shapped gold candy. His eyes ripped from his fingers to me. I waved my hand for him to continue.

"It's not poison, trust me." I urged. He weighed the option in his head and slowly brought the gold butterscotch to his mouth. The candy slipping past his parted lips and into his mouth. His tongue flipped the candy around in his mouth. Pan's eyes watched me uncertainly.

"Do you like it?" I questioned, a smirk still plastered on my face. He nodded unsure of tangy sweetness was actually good or not. He finished the treat and pocketed the wrapper. His hands went back into the bag. He fished another treat and tossed it to me, it landing in my lap. I unwrapped the foil enjoying the butterscotch. I closed my eyes savoring the sweet candy and when I opened them Peter was standing. He started to walk away, my bag hanging loosely in his hands.

"Where are you going?" I asked, the smile perishing.

"I have to get to target practice." He called back dispersing. I hate this feeling of being alone. Should I be glad he hasn't sent me home yet? But he said I couldn't stay either. I felt water welling up in my eyes, wiping them with my sleeve before they could fall.

Hours went by before I heard leaves rustling. Felix emerged. His hood off and I could see his face more clearly. Blonde locks hung in his face, but I could sense his eyes glaring at me. I unintentionally sat back against the cage as he approached. Fear stricken and my arm throbbing at the thought of him touching me. Reaching under his cloak he grabbed a canteen, tossing it at me. I grabbed it, unsure it I should trust him.

"It's water," He teased. I held back the idea of rolling my eyes, even though I did have a cage to protect me. I took a few sips, not realizing how dry my throat was. Felix unlocked the cage, I placed the canteen down. Gazing up to him with confusion.

"He wants to see you." His voice dripping with acid and distaste for me. I meekly got up, carefully to walk out and not agitate him. Wrapping my hand around the bruised bicep, I followed him into the forest. We reached what I assumed to be Pan's camp, seeing all the Lost boys sitting around a fire pit. Peter stood as he saw me walking behind Felix. Felix stood with the others, and I continued till I was in front of Peter. His face not giving away anything. I hugged my arm tightly, terrified as all eyes were on me. Pan's hands were at his sides and he stood tall, his attention on me. My heart beating fast and I could barely hear the whispers behind me. Peter raised an eyebrow at my expression of fear, I could almost hear him laughing at me.

"I've decided." Pan started, making me woozy from the anticipation.

"That you may stay, as long as you are loyal to me. No harm shall come your way. You have my word." Peter whispered the last part. I felt a feeling of relief wash over me. I smiled, feeling my body go numb. Crackle, I looked to his hand seeing the empty foil wrapper moving between his fingers. My eyes met his and I smiled.

"Trust." He spoke softly. His eyes sparkled madly, and a smile melted unto his face.

"Trust" I smiled back.


End file.
